


Such A Baka

by Lemni (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cross-Posted on Quotev, F/M, Fluff, Originally made for my friend Hannah, RP'ed with a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lemni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto finally realizes his feelings for Hinata on an outing with she and Sakura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such A Baka

Naruto walked out of Ichiraku's ramen shop. "See you later Shikamaru!"

Hinata had been walking with Sakura when she heard Naruto leave the ramen shop, immediately blushing at the thought of him.

Naruto stuck his hands behind his head and took a deep breath, happily enjoying the sun now that he was momentarily full.

Sakura noticed Naruto and waved, causing Hinata to blush even brighter.

Naruto blinked "Hey Sakura-chan! Hi Hinata-kun!" He smiled brightly and walked over to them "What's up guys?"

Sakura grinned. "We thought we'd take a walk, judging by your attitude you've had ramen?" She suggested. Hinata stared directly at Naruto all the while.

Naruto nodded "I'm walking with you guys!" He exclaimed happily squeezing in between the pair and slinging his arms over their shoulders.

Hinata froze up at Naruto's touch and let herself be dragged along by her two friends.

Naruto happily started up a conversation with Sakura and unconsciously let his hand start to slip down Hinata's back to rest around her waist.

Hinata blushed and blocked out the conversation, focusing on the warmth near her waist.

Naruto laughed at Sakura's latest fail with Tsunade. "Ne Hinata, why are you so quiet?"

Hinata blushed. "Oh...it's nothing.."

"You sure? You're looking a little red. Do you have a fever?" Naruto pulled his hand away from Sakura to feel Hinata's forehead.

Sakura gave a look of concern as Hinata blushed much darker. "I-I'm not feeling very well actually.."

"Sakura what's wrong with her?" Naruto asked his friend with concern.

"Sakura what's wrong with her?" Naruto asked his friend with concern.

"Wait! Sakura what-" Naruto sighed in agitation "Come on sit down, what hurts?" He asked setting Hinata on a bench.

Hinata pointed to her head and stared at Naruto.

"Like a headache or...?" Naruto searched her face for answers. "Did you hit your head?"

Hinata blushed at how close Naruto was and could only nod.

"Well what'd you hit your head on?" He asked touching the top and back of her head "I don't feel any bumps."

She flushed. "It wasn't a big hit..."

"Well what was it?" He asked grabbing her face "What hit you?"

She winded her eyes and stuttered. "U-um..."

"Take a deep breath, you're freaking out."

Hinata took a shuttering breath and kept her eyes on Narutos face.

"Hey what're yo-" Naruto blinked, as if stunned and stared at the girl intensely.

Hinata stared back and felt as if she were in a daze.

Naruto leaned in and kissed Hinata gently on the lips.

Hinata froze and soon began to kiss back.

Naruto smiled and pulled away "That's what it was. You like me." He teased kissing her nose.

Hinata blushed and didn't know what to say, but she didn't deny it.

Naruto smiled "I'm such an idiot."


End file.
